powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Omnilingualism
The innate power to''' decipher any oral language and speak any fluently'. Also Known As *'Innate Multilingualism''' *'Polyglotism' *'Lingual Intuition' *'Language Interpretation' *'Interpretation' *'Ciphering/Deciphering' *'Linguistic Assimilation' Capability It is the ability to innately speak, write, understand and communicate any language including computer codes, languages that has never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing. A user may even communicate with animals or read body language. This ability works by either or both of two psionic faculties: •'Receptive Omnilingualism'- the psionic translation of any written language into the user's own native tongue, or through subliminal intuition of what by physical communication means. This ability may even employ telepathic faculty, where the psychic energy is read (by hearing or sight) to understand what the message is meant to convey. •'Projective Omnilingualism'- the psionic translation of one's native tongue or telepathic/subliminal broadcast of one's communication intentions to the minds of others, so that one can speak one's own language and be understood by people who normally wouldn't understand the speaker. The user of this ability may not be able to understand others, but only cause them to understand him. Usually, though, the ability is reciprocal, so that the user and the subjects can understand and communicate with one another efficiently. The Traveler is known to have this ability. God is known to have an even more extreme form of this ability, in which he can also speak anything into existence. Uses *Populous communication. Methods *Comprehensive speech Associations *May accompany Enhanced Intelligence. *Some form of Intuitive Aptitude may be at work when it comes to new language. Limits *Should not be mislead of user obtaining Manipulative Skills (Puppet Mastery). Variations Some users only possess: *[[Zoolingualism|'Faunal Communication']] (Zoolingualism) **The innate power to decipher any animal communication and perform any fluently. The user can understand and speak with animals. The user literally barks like a dog, chirps like a bird, meows like a cat, etc. Usually gain Faunal Empathy as they interact constantly with animals. Animals still have wills of their own, so this power shouldn’t be confused with Faunal Manipulation. Also known as Zoopathy. *'Extraterrestrial Communication' (Xenolingualism) **The innate ability to decode any communcations with aliens, i.e. an Earthling being to understand Martian (Mars) language. Also known as Xenopathy. *'Cyber Communication (Cyberlingualism)' **The innate ability to communicate with machinery, computers and other electronics. The user can hack into cyber systems, restore information and break computer codes. Shouldn't be confused with Technology Manipulation. Also known as Cyberpathy. *'Plant Communication (Annuallingualism/Botanilingualism)' **The innate ability to communicate with flowers, trees, fruits, vegetables, pollens and other botanical life. The user can communicate either telepathically, by speaking verbally, or by touching it physically. Shouldn't be confused with Plant Manipulation. Also known as Annualpathy. *'Fungus' Communication (Fungallingualism) **The innate ability to communicate with moulds, mushrooms, spores, ferns, mosses, rottening object, and other fungus life. The user can commicate either telepathically, by speaking verbally or by touching it physically. Shouldn't be confused with Fungus Manipulation. Also known as Fungalpathy. Techniques Hi-level can perform: *“''kything''”: to discern messages by reading others eyes. Universe Differences *May know speech/language before recognition of obtained language. *May need to kiss a native to learn their native tongue, in Starfire's case that what she needed to do. Paraphernalia Equipment *May be equipped with voice amplification mechanisms. Known Users *God (Religion) *Leo Wyatt (Charmed) *Paige Matthews (Charmed) *Cypher (Marvel) *Starfire (Teen Titans) *The Traveller (Heroes) *Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) *Bubbles (Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z) *C-3PO (Star Wars) *Any traveller in a TARDIS (Doctor Who) *Arturis and his entire species (Star Trek: Voyager) *Ax, Elfangor, Alloran/Visser 3, & any Andalite warrior (Animorphs, via brain implants) *Anna (Alphas) *Kate Jones (Ripley's Bureau of Investigation) *Teru teru bōzu (CreativeZoneHappyPlaceLand) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog/Archie Comics) *[http://bluehog.sonicworld.net/main.php?page=fancharacters&id=1&rating=normal&index= Bluehog (Bluehog Gaming Studio)] Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Sound Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts